Providing flow paths and members to provide flow paths to direct fluid within gas turbine engines remains an area of interest. Such fluid can be a cooling or a heating fluid. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.